


Purring

by CelestialSymphony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSymphony/pseuds/CelestialSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluff peer into this couple's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purring

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short fic I wrote while at Ohayocon! Inspired by this pic;  
>  http://santabound.tumblr.com/post/16649524098/to-boratoki

“Thtop moving,” Sollux tapped his chin on top of Karkat’s head, right between his horns.

“Well you’re taking for fucking ever,” Karkat growled but relaxed into the warmth of Sollux’s bare abs against his shoulders.

“Well I told you thith hath to be done by morning,” Sollux continued to type on his grubtop which was perched on Karkat’s stomach, rising and falling with the smaller troll’s breathing.

Karkat groaned and lulled his head to the side, nuzzling into Sollux’s arm, feeling the muscles tense and relax as the skinny troll typed furiously, the lines of code blazing white hot trails on a black background.  Karkat sighed and idly ran his hand up Sollux’s leg till he reached the hem of his boxers, then trailed back down till he couldn’t reach further, then turned his fingers up again.  This continued for a minute or two before Sollux shifted.

“Thtop that,” his voice wasn’t annoyed and had a hint of a giggle in it.

“Why,” it wasn’t a question, Karkat knew what he was doing.

“Becausthe it tickleth,” Sollux bonked his chin into Karkat’s head again and shifted his hips.

“Sure it does,” Karkat smirked slyly as he felt heat concentrated in the slight bulge pushing into his back as he continued to trace his fingers up and down his matesprit’s leg. 

“KK,” Sollux suppressed a moan, “I really need to get thith done.”

“You’re such a spoil spooooo-,” Karkat’s head lulled to the side as little bolts of electricity danced around his nubby horns.

“Ehehehe,” Sollux chuckled as the other troll nuzzled into his thigh, his hand kneading the skin and muscle of the Gemini’s calf.

“Unfair,” Karkat groaned, his breath coming in short little pants as he nuzzled his face into Sollux’s arm until a soft rumble built in his throat.

“KK,” Sollux chuckled, “Are you purring?”

“Fuck you,” the smaller troll squirmed in his lover’s lap.

“Maybe later,” Sollux shifted his hips again, “But right now I need to get thith done.”

Karkat nodded but continued to pull at Sollux’s leg and purr as the lanky troll kept the tiny sparks surging into his matesprit while continuing his coding. 


End file.
